


Bucket List

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [24]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crack, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: They're being chased through a jungle.
Series: Writuary 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 24: Ambitious

“I don’t want to die!” Simmons screeched as they ran through the jungle. “I’m young! I have things I want to do!”

“Oh yeah?” Grif panted. “Like _what_?!”

“Like eating things that aren’t freeze-dried salad!”

Grif stopped running and stared. “Dude,” he said, shaking his head, “that is just _sad_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
